


Taken - Aftermath

by Bucky3000



Series: Baby Luca [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Part 2, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter parker as a big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: Tony is being overprotective of Luca, even with Steve. Peter helps.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Baby Luca [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Taken - Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 24 hours after the previous story Taken. Can be read alone if you like hurt/comfort but it’s best to read the other story first.

“Let me at least hold him for a few minutes while you eat,” Steve pleaded with his husband. Tony shook his head. He and Steve were sat at the kitchen table having some lunch but Luca was sitting on Tony’s lap instead of the high chair that was also at the table. 

“He’s fine where he is,” Tony replied shortly. Steve sighed.

“I know he is. But you haven’t let go of him since you got back, Tony. He’s safe now. You don’t even have to put him in the chair just let me hold him.”

“No Steve,” Tony responded loudly, startling the boy in his lap who looked up quickly at his dad. “Sorry baby,” Tony whispered to his son. 

“Okay, Tony, enough. Seriously. Let me hold my son for 10 minutes and then you can have him back.” Steve stood and reached out to pull Luca off of Tony but Tony hugged Luca closer, wrapping both arms completely around him. Steve managed to work his hands under the boys armpits but stayed where he was hoping Tony would relent. “Come on, let go.”

Tony shook his head hard and closed his eyes tight. He pressed his lips to Luca’s temple and tried to breathe slowly. “You need to go,” he choked out with a sob. 

“What?” Steve asked, finally pulling his hands away.

“I need you to, you need to leave,” Tony replied as he rocked back and forth with Luca tightly in his grip. 

Steve was shocked. “Tony, I -,” he stuttered. 

“Get out,” Tony yelled this time. Luca whimpered. “I need space and you just won’t stop. Please. Please just go,” Tony cried, his face still pressed to the side of his sons. Tony heard a rustling sound, Steve had moved, so Tony opened his eyes to see if he left. Steve had dropped down to his knees in front of Tony’s chair.

“Don’t do this, please. I can’t leave him, Tony. Or you. Please,” Steve begged, with tears in his own eyes now. Tony closed his eyes again. Steve shuffled closer so Tony’s knees were pressed against Steve’s chest. “You can keep holding him okay? I promise. And I’m sorry. Please, Tony, answer me. I can’t lose you.” Steve set his hand on Tony’s knee and watched as his husband flinched. 

“Pardon the interruption but Mister Parker is at the door,” Jarvis announced. 

Steve looked down at the floor and sighed. “Tell him it’s not a good time. We’ll call him later.”

A few seconds passed and Jarvis spoke again. “He said he has a gift for the baby and he’ll be really quick.” Steve stood quickly, looked once more at Tony whose eyes were still closed, and went to the door. He pulled it open and Peter stood there all smiles with a gift bag in his hand.

“Hi Pete. It’s really not a good time,” Steve said softly. 

“That’s okay, I’ll just leave this,” he held the bag up, but then took a second look at Steve’s face. “Are you crying?”

Steve huffed, wiping his eyes with both hands roughly. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Is Mr. Stark okay? Luca?” Peter was worried now and he wasn’t going to be brushed off so easily.

“Tony and I just had a disagreement, Peter. They’re both fine, they’re in the kitchen.”

“Can I just see them? Before I go?” The teen asked nervously. Steve stepped back out of the doorway. 

“Okay, come here,” Steve gestured to the sofa. They sat down and Steve faced the boy. “I shouldn’t be getting you involved in this.”

“I don’t mind,” Peter said immediately. “I want to help.”

“You’re just a kid,” Steve sighed. 

“I’m old enough. What happened?”

“He told me to leave,” Steve answered sadly.

“What?” Peter exclaimed.

“I tried to take Luca from him because he hasn’t put him down since they got back. It’s been over 24 hours. He slept with us, which is fine I wanted him close, too. He bathed with Tony. He won’t let me hold him, he won’t put him in his crib. I just told Tony that he should eat lunch and let me hold the baby and he got upset.” Steve shrugged. “I shouldn’t have pushed him. They’ve both been through a lot. I just want to hold my kid. But, I tried to take him off Tony’s lap and he told me to get out.” Steve wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. “I can’t lose them,” he muttered.

“Hey,” Peter said softly. “He loves you, he’s just scared.” Peter leaned forward and hugged Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around the teen, hugging him to his chest. “I’ll go check on them.”

Steve ruffled the boys hair. “Thanks, Pete.”

Peter jumped up, grabbing his gift bag and headed for the kitchen. “Hey,” he called softly once Tony was in sight. Tony blinked his eyes open to look at Peter. He looked shocked that Steve let him through. “I have this for Luca. I’ll be quick.” For the moment, Peter ignored the fact that Tony was a mess. His face was red and tear streaked and he was sniffling as Luca still whimpered on his lap, confused as to the mood in the room. “Hi Buddy,” he said to the little boy happily. “I got you a present.” He pulled a chair in front of Tony and sat and showed the bag to Luca. Luca reached out grabbing the top roughly and pulling.

“Ah!” He exclaimed. 

“Yeah, for you,” Peter said as if he understood. “Look.” Peter stuck his hand in and pulled out a bright royal blue teddy bear. “It’s a new friend!” Luca’s eyes were wide as he stared at the bear that was almost the size he was. “It’s a Captain America bear.” He showed the boy the small red white and blue picture of the shield on the bears foot. Luca reached for it, leaning away from Tony to grab the bear, so Tony adjusted the boy on his lap. Peter placed the bear against Luca’s chest and he hugged it instantly. Peter leaned closer and kissed Luca’s forehead then sat back and finally focused on Tony. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. “I don’t know.” 

“You know you’re safe here?” Peter asked.

Tony closed his eyes, snuggling once again into Luca. “I know,” he mumbled.

“I know this isn’t my business, but, I love the three of you like family. Steve doesn’t want to leave. I think he was just trying to take care of you and Luca.” Tony nodded in agreement but didn’t seem to be able to answer otherwise.

“Tony?” Steve called softly as he walked closer from where he had stopped in the doorway. Tony’s head snapped up to look at his husband. “I’m sorry, Bubba. I’m so sorry. I have no right to rush you. You need to heal. You and Luca. If you need to keep him close there’s nothing wrong with that.” He dropped down to his knees before Tony once again. “I love you both so much. I can’t leave Tony, I can’t.” Tony broke hearing that. He started crying and Peter nervously stood up.

“I’ll leave you guys alone.”

“No, wait,” Tony gasped out. “Sit. Hold him for a second, just don’t go anywhere, stay right there with him,” Tony said urgently, passing Luca to him. Steve watched, eyes narrowed, unsure where this was going. But once Luca was safely seated on Peter’s lap Tony dropped to his knees in front of Steve. Steve gasped. 

“Tony,” he started.

“Shh. Stop apologizing. I’m the one who’s sorry.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up and wiping it over his face. “Ugh. Seriously, breakdown aside, I’m the one who messed up here. I shouldn’t push you away.” Steve couldn’t help the small smile he had at Tony’s words.

“Still, there’s no rush here and I’m sorry I tried to make you do something you weren’t comfortable with.”

Tony leaned closer and played a quick kiss on his lips. “You’re allowed to want to hold your son,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “This ones on me, but it’s over starting now. I don’t want you to leave but I do need to move slowly with this. Hold your son,” he gestured to Luca. “Just stay close?”

Steve nodded quickly. “Of course.” He plucked Luca off Peter’s lap and stood, spinning around in circle. “Hi, baby bug.” He placed a loud smacking kiss on the boys cheek and Luca giggled.

“Pete. Thank you,” Tony said to the teen. “Come here.” Tony stood and held his arms out and Peter jumped up to return the hug. “I’m glad you stopped by and I think Luca loves his bear.”  
They broke apart and looked over to see Luca laughing as Steve made the bear give him kisses all over his face. Steve looked up when he felt their gaze on him. He smiled at Tony. 

“You wanna go see Daddy, bug?” 

“Ah,” Luca screeched and clapped his hands.

Steve put him in Tony’s arms. Tony took him but added, “You can hold him longer if you want.”

Steve grabbed Peter instead, grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him up. Peter yelped and scrabbled against Steve until his arms settled on top of Steve’s shoulders. “It’s okay Tony, I’ll hold this kid for a bit instead.” 

“Hey, I’m not that little,” Peter protested but didn’t try too hard to get down. 

“Littler than me,” Steve pointed out. He dropped Peter back down to his feet but pulled him against his side with an arm around his shoulders. “I’m glad you came by today too.”

“I should go now actually. I have homework. Love you guys.”

“We love you too, Peter,” Steve replied.

“Can you tell Pete you love him?” Tony asked Luca. “Wanna give him kisses?” Tony leaned Luca close to Peters face and the boy pressed a wet kiss to Peters cheek. He grimaced but smiled for the boy. 

“Love you too, Luca.” Peter left and Steve stepped closer to Tony and his son. He wrapped his arms around them and hugged them close.

“I’ll always need you here, Steve. I really am sorry for what I said.”

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair. “I love you both too much.”


End file.
